The present invention relates in general to generating three-dimensional imagery. More specifically, the present invention relates to generating three-dimensional imagery based on two-dimensional imagery.
Three-dimensional imagery is media that appears to enhance a perception of depth in order to present the media in three dimensions. Three-dimensional imagery can be in the form of three-dimensional pictures or three-dimensional films. The three-dimensional imagery can be created by generating two perspectives of the imagery. The two perspectives can be displayed to a viewer in order to create the three-dimensional effect.